


Vegas (Bet)

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [15]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: Sometimes there are things in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is one of them.





	

We should go to Vegas.

 

_We really shouldn’t._

 

It’d be fun.

 

_I really don’t think it would be._

 

Think of the possibilities. All you can eat steak and lobster buffets.

 

_Stifling heat._

 

Craps tables.

 

_Sunburns._

 

Endless drinks brought right to you.

 

_Hangovers._

 

Strip clubs.

 

_Yes, you’re absolutely right. Strip clubs. Your home away from home._

 

Come on. We could blow some Glee money on a huge, overpriced, fuck-ugly hotel room in the middle of the strip. One of those places with like, three living rooms and a hot tub and a private butler and a crazy infinity pool thing that no one ever really wants to swim in because it’s fucking scary. Who thought those were a good idea?

 

_You’re really painting a picture I can’t refuse here._

 

Don’t tell me you don’t want to gamble a little. Brain like yours. You can outsmart the house.

 

_I’m really not in the business of throwing money away._

 

We could park at one of those penny slot machines. Like we’re 80-year-old women, sitting in housecoats feeding the machine, sipping mai tais with extra cherries.

 

_That sounds truly terrible._

 

It sounds awesome. Obviously I’d want to hit up roulette. Throw some chips down like I just don’t give a shit. Looking like a high roller.

 

_And what are you wearing in this salubrious fantasy?_

 

Suit, no tie. Shirt open an extra button. No socks. Sunglasses so the dealer can’t read me.

 

_Are you sure you don’t want to fuck yourself?_

 

Pretty sure.

 

_Why would you even want to go gambling? The house always wins, doesn’t it?_

 

All of life’s a bet. Wealth. Success. Happiness.

 

_Yes._

 

Love.

 

_That too._

 

I know what I’d gamble on.

 

_Oh yeah?_

 

I’d make a Vegas bet on you.


End file.
